<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>skateboarding and cigarettes by Ясмия (wednesday_ukiru)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897699">skateboarding and cigarettes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday_ukiru/pseuds/%D0%AF%D1%81%D0%BC%D0%B8%D1%8F'>Ясмия (wednesday_ukiru)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twenty One Pilots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Everyday Life, Friendship, Gen, just friends tm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:09:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday_ukiru/pseuds/%D0%AF%D1%81%D0%BC%D0%B8%D1%8F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>в июне идут дожди и кто-то катается у Тайлера под окнами на скейтборде.<br/>Тайлер, пожалуй, очарован.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>skateboarding and cigarettes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>посвящено моим бессонным ночам<br/>и тому "кому-то" под окном</p><p>отбечено чудесной дикарркой - https://ficbook.net/authors/935142</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тайлер курит, выпуская изо рта едва заметный в темноте дым. Небо почти такого же цвета — сизое, уже утреннее, но пока не рассветное. От сигареты тоже поднимается дымок и щекочет пальцы Тайлера. Он заметно теплее, чем воздух вокруг, но Тайлеру нравится прохлада.</p><p>Тайлер может курить только ночью, когда все спят. Если закрыть окна, тишина навалится мертвым грузом, и слышно будет только хриплое сонное сопение его отца. Больше — ни звука. До шести тридцати утра их дом превращается в семейный склеп. Ни войти, ни, как раньше думал Тайлер, выйти.</p><p>Теперь все немного легче, особенно когда он научился бесшумно слазить из окна. Залезать, правда, намного сложнее.</p><p>Тайлер делает еще одну затяжку.<br/>У него в комнате два окна напротив друг друга. Одно выходит на крыльцо и одно — на лес. Деревья закрывают ему весь вид, они слишком высокие, а их дом слишком близко.<br/>Недалеко от того места, где кончается их участок (он огорожен милым белым заборчиком с фасада и огромными железными решетками со стороны леса) пролегает асфальтированная дорога. Когда-то здесь планировалось шоссе, но потом оказалось, что в той стороне сходят оползни, и его перенесли чуть вбок. Как-то так здесь и оказался дом семьи Джозефов.</p><p>Листья деревьев прогибаются под тяжелыми каплями дождя. Настоящий ливень уже закончился, и от него и диких порывов ветра, как напоминание, остались поломанные ветки и эта морось. Несколько капель падают на сигарету, оставляя на сероватой бумаге темные следы.</p><p>Тайлер курит под дождем, а по заброшенному шоссе кто-то катается.<br/>На скейтборде.</p><p>Он не может видеть лица незнакомца, да и его самого не видно. Но Тайлер более чем уверен, что они оба осведомлены о присутствии друг друга. Тайлер пристально вглядывается в темную фигуру, и его с головой выдает тлеющая сигарета. Некто смотрит в его сторону пару секунд, и возвращается к попыткам сделать кикфлип*.</p><p>Последняя горькая затяжка у самого фильтра — Тайлеру не хочется отходить от окна. Окурок летит не вниз, а аккуратно закапывается в цветочный горшок. Незнакомец следит за ним, хоть и вряд ли видит, что именно Тайлер делает.</p><p>Окошко Тайлер всегда держит открытым, как бы не ругались его родители и не кричали о маньяках. До трех утра он слышит шуршание колесиков скейта.</p><p>*</p><p>Тайлер лежит на кровати и пялится в потолок.</p><p>Потолок его ничем особенным не радует. Ни пресловутых трещин, ни пятен, ни даже сраного комара. Такой же пустой и белый, как, Тайлер хотел бы, чтобы его разум был. Белый цвет намного привлекательнее, от него не болит так голова.</p><p>Мысли Тайлера — это как фраза, перечеркнутая ручкой много-много раз. Сначала ее написали, неуверенно, слабо нажимая на ручку, затем перечеркнули, уже жестче. Затем обвели каждую букву снова, и опять зачеркнули.</p><p>Разум Тайлера пахнет чернилами, как и он сам. В синей и красной пасте испачканы кончики его пальцев. Красной ручкой он рисует — тогда, когда не остается сил писать. Обличать мысли и чувства в слова сложно, и Тайлер слишком придирается порой, а с рисованием все совсем не так. Он отдает себе отчет, что не пытается создать что-то по-настоящему стоящее, он просто выплескивает все то, что в нем сидит слишком глубоко и цепко держится за его сердце и прочие жизненно важные органы.</p><p>Тайлер терпеть не может эти чувства. И свои стихи и свои мысли — тоже.</p><p>Наверное, самого себя он тоже терпеть не может, но сбежать от этой проблемы потруднее, чем сбежать из дома.</p><p>*</p><p>Тайлер снова стоит у окна.</p><p>Дожди закончились, но жара так и не ударила. Лето прохладное, хмурое, в точности такое, какое Тайлеру нравится. Без духоты, дрожащего и почти плавящегося от высокой температуры воздуха. Тайлер, однако, скучает по дождю.</p><p>На дождь, его беспорядочные капли, ударяющее по крыше, капюшону или по чему попало, включая лицо Тайлера, можно отвлекаться. Можно слушать его шум, а не родственников. Можно не пытаться больше открывать рот и говорить что-то, чего все равно не услышат. Можно не пытаться быть пресловутым «пророком» в чьи уста вложили «жало змеи»**.</p><p>Можно просто кричать, орать, срывая голос, пока идет дождь, и рядом нет никого. Можно не слушать даже собственных мыслей. Забыть, что ты существуешь, и <em>наконец-то</em> убежать от самого себя.</p><p>Но дожди закончились, и Тайлер снова травит табаком свои легкие. Сигареты, по словам так многих курильщиков, должны успокаивать, но иногда это не работает. Иногда ничего не работает.</p><p>Кто-то снова катается на скейтборде. Тайлер садится на подоконник и осторожно спускает ноги между ящиков с цветами. Гортензии, пионы, фиалки — буйство розового и сиреневого, фиолетового и темно-красного. Цветы вина, цветы рассвета, цветы заката, и под ними похоронены сотни окурков. Тайлер сам пересаживает цветы, когда надо, удобряет их. Тайлер не то, чтобы ярый садовод, но после того, как он осознал, что это самый удобный способ прятать его окурки, он как-то незаметно привязался к ним.</p><p>Тайлер слегка качает ногами в воздухе и затягивается. Теперь его видно намного лучше, но незнакомец пока не обращает внимания. Слишком увлечен своим скейтбордом. Тайлер внимательно наблюдает за мелькающими, едва заметными за редкими кустами и забором, кусочками тела.</p><p>Рука. Плечо, обтянутое серой футболкой. Подбородок. Странный оттенок зеленого.</p><p>Это волосы.</p><p>Это выкрашенные в бирюзово-зеленый цвет волосы.</p><p>Тайлер прислоняется головой к оконной раме и ждет. Ему должно бы быть все равно, но он хочет почувствовать на себе чужой взгляд. Он жаждет быть увиденным именно этим человеком.</p><p>Человеком, который катался на скейтборде под его окнами по ночам.</p><p>Он поднимает голову к небу и рассматривает его. Чем-то оно капельку напоминает его потолок — такое же пустое.</p><p>Тайлер отметает эту мысль как истинное богохульство, а затем пытается оправдать себя, утверждая в своей голове, что он имел в виду отсутствие облаков. Как только он ловит себя на том, что спорит с собой, он нервно затягивается еще раз, потому что вот, вот, опять. Его мысли опять пришли в эту подворотню, где их ожидают часы хождения кругами и самобичевания вкупе с мучительным чувством отсутствия понимания. В любом смысле.</p><p>Звук соприкосновения колес с асфальтом затихает. Тайлер сначала не обращает внимания, а потом кожей чувствует чей-то взгляд.</p><p>И, да, он принадлежит парню с бирюзовыми волосами.</p><p>Он выходит из-за кустов и стоит на более открытом участке шоссе, наклонив голову набок. Тайлер жадно разглядывает его. Тайлер соскучился по живым людям, которые не были бы его семьей. Не сказать, чтобы у Тайлера не было друзей, но этим летом что-то пошло не так, и его друзья из баскетбольной команды казались Тайлеру такими далекими.</p><p>Парень стоит слишком далеко, чтобы Тайлер смог разглядеть достаточно подробностей, но он видит, что волосы у незнакомца кудрявые, и он отстукивает ногой какой-то ритм. Тайлер не понимает, что это за мелодия. Но внезапно понимает, что сам он выглядит как какая-то катастрофа на макаронной фабрике.</p><p>Тайлер густо краснеет и пытается пригладить волосы одной рукой, другой удерживая сигарету. Парень поднимает руку и машет. Не приветственно, скорее, так, как машут, когда пытаются остановить от чего-то. Лихорадочно ей размахивает и дергает головой из стороны в сторону. Тайлер замирает. Опускает руку.</p><p>Парень улыбается и показывает ему большой палец вверх.</p><p>— Ладно, — бормочет Тайлер и сам чуть не вздрагивает от своего хриплого и севшего голоса. — Растрепанные, так растрепанные. Может, издалека это выглядит норм. Надеюсь.</p><p>Тайлер чуть качает головой и пожимает плечами.</p><p>Парень дожидается, пока Тайлер докурит, и возвращается к скейтборду.</p><p>*</p><p>Днем Тайлер лежит на полу, уставившись уже не в потолок (он навевает мысли, который Джозеф не хочет сейчас слышать), а в окошко. Перед глазами начинают появляться темные пятна с зеленой мерцающей оболочкой по краям, но он продолжает пялиться на солнце, не обращая внимания.</p><p>Он пытается придумать, как ему заговорить с незнакомцем.</p><p>Заговорить, и при этом не оказаться слишком близко. Он не хочет слишком быстро разочароваться, узнав этого парня. Да и смотреть ему в лицо и показывать свое Тайлер пока не готов.</p><p>В конце концов, он приходит к тому, что пишет свой телефонный номер на бумажке и прикалывает ее на ветку одного из кустов. Рядом он привязывает яркую ленточку и почти сдутый воздушный шарик, чтобы незнакомец точно не пропустил это подобие послания.</p><p>И в два часа ночи он подскакивает на месте, чувствуя, как сердце уходит в пятки. Потому что кое-кто <em>не догадался</em> поставить телефон на <em>беззвучный</em> режим, ожидая звонка <em>посреди ночи</em>.</p><p>Тайлер лихорадочно проводит пальцем по экрану, отвечая на звонок.<br/>— Алло?<br/>Через секунду до него доходит, что это совсем не то начало разговора, какое бы он хотел. Банально, глупо, Тайлер <em>не готов</em> и его настигает паника.</p><p>— Привет?<br/>Ладно, незнакомец пока тоже не блещет фантазией.</p><p>Тайлер встает с кровати и подходит к окну. На улице ебучий ураган, и он понятия не имеет, как там этого парня еще не смыло вместе с его скейтом. В трубке и за окном шумит дождь.</p><p>— Тебя еще не унесло в океан, чувак? На улице буквально потоп, а скейтборд — это тебе не доска для серфинга, — говорит Тайлер. Он сам порой не знает, что несет, но все равно говорит.</p><p>Наверное, потому, что за эти годы до него дошло, что это дерьмо срабатывает.</p><p>Собеседник смеется в трубку. Тайлер тоже улыбается.</p><p>— Когда я звонил, я ожидал услышать скорее грохот металлических цепей и заунывный вой — ну, классические атрибуты тоскующего привидения. А вместо этого мне с ходу приходится смеяться.</p><p>— Выть я умею, но цепей нет, — все еще улыбаясь и глядя в свое размытое отражение, говорит Тайлер. — Могу сыграть на синтезаторе, хотя, пожалуй, это разбудит всех.</p><p>В трубке снова раздается смех.</p><p>Он смеется, а Тайлер думает, что это капельку ненормально, но, одновременно, так прекрасно. Он бы записал этот смех на диктофон, потому что он звучит звонче раскатов грома вдали, и слушал бы по ночам.</p><p>— Знаешь, где я? — спрашивает его незнакомец. Тайлер все еще не знает его имени, так что он для него незнакомец. Но с чудесным смехом.</p><p>— Нет, — отвечает Тайлер.</p><p>— Я заполз под какую-то машину. Я не знаю даже, чья она, она просто стояла тут уже около… ну, все время, что я сюда ходил, и я подумал, что это не такая уж и плохая идея.</p><p>— Почему ты вообще ходишь кататься в дождь? — поинтересовался Тайлер.</p><p>— А почему нет? Ты не ходишь гулять в дождь?</p><p>— Я вообще почти не хожу гулять, — на удивление легко выдает Тайлер. Обычно, ему нужно сломать себя через коленку, чтобы признать, что он почти не выходит из дома. Это кажется ему чем-то постыдным.</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>— Потому что у меня нет друзей? — в голосе Тайлера сомнения. — Или потому, что я не знаю, что там делать?</p><p>— Именно для этого я купил скейт, — серьезно говорит голос в его трубке. — Он может заменить тебе почти кого угодно.</p><p>*</p><p>Тайлер не спрашивает, как его зовут.</p><p>Они созваниваются уже неделю. Каждую ночь.</p><p>Разговоры пролетают незаметно. Обычно кто-то из них звонит часа в два или три, и в итоге они болтают почти до пяти. Это мешает незнакомцу учить свои трюки, а Тайлеру — писать тексты, но они не особо жалуются.</p><p>Тайлер узнает, что у его соседа бывает много навязчивых мыслей в ночь с субботы на воскресенье.</p><p>— Хей, — слышит он тихий голос в трубке. На часах почти четыре. У Тайлера закончились деньги на телефоне, так что он не мог позвонить ему, хоть и очень хотел. Парень уже около часа не катался, а, кажется, просто неподвижно сидел в кустах на скейте. Тайлер не может быть уверен на все сто, но его спина точно была абсолютно неподвижна. И сгорблена, так что Тайлер начал ощущать смутное беспокойство.</p><p>— Привет, — торопливо говорит Тайлер, почти падая с кровати и подходя к окну.</p><p>— Я не мешаю тебе?</p><p>— Нет. С чего бы тебе мешать?</p><p>— Не знаю.</p><p>На некоторое время виснет молчание. Оно неуютное, не такое, как раньше, Тайлер кожей чувствует. Его собеседник все еще сидит спиной к нему в кустах.</p><p>— Чувак, ты же в курсе, что я тебя вижу, да, — медленно говорит Тайлер. — И твоя спина выглядит довольно… опечаленно. Все в порядке?</p><p>— У моей спины что, есть лицо? Или там индикатор настроения, как в «Докторе кто»?</p><p>Он пытается шутить, но в его голосе вовсе не слышно радости или хотя бы намека на нее. Тайлер прекрасно помнит, как звучит его смех, как переливается его голос, когда ему смешно, но он не позволяет себе смеяться. Этот голос вовсе не похож на тот.</p><p>— Нет, там нет индикатора, но ты… что случилось?</p><p>Тайлер понятия не имеет, что сказать. Он не мастак в утешении людей, и точно не знает, как это делать по телефону с человеком, которого он знает неделю.</p><p>— Ты правда хочешь слушать? — с сомнением спрашивает парень.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Ладно.</p><p>Пару секунд в трубке слышно только дыхание.</p><p>— Думаю, я идиот, — наконец шепчет он. Тайлер не перебивает. Тайлер точно знает, что это не все.</p><p>— Я проебался, знаешь. Я просто… я зашел в супермаркет, и там была женщина, которая начала… орать на меня. Я задел ее корзинку с продуктами, которая стояла на полу, и несколько стеклянных банок разбились…</p><p>Его голос становится настолько тихим, что Тайлер едва его слышит. Он до боли впечатывает трубку в ухо, чувствуя, что не имеет права упустить <em>ни единого слова</em>.</p><p>— Я стоял там, и она орала на меня, а я терпеть не могу, когда кто-то кричит на меня. Она кричала, подбежал персонал, все вокруг пялились на нас, а я стоял, и, как идиот, смотрел на эти осколки банок и джем. Я не знаю, я просто не мог оторвать от них взгляд. И я… я услышал, как она назвала меня ненормальным. После этого я уже ничего не хотел слышать. И не слышал. Я просто повернулся и выбежал из магазина. Я никогда туда больше не вернусь, я…</p><p>Он задыхается и замолкает на пару секунд.</p><p>— Это тупо, да? Мне было так страшно. В супермаркетах всегда происходит что-то такое. Я никогда не умею справляться с этим. Я теряюсь перед людьми, знаешь. И совсем… совсем не умею по-настоящему объяснять, что я чувствую.</p><p>— Панику, — мягко говорит Тайлер. — Ты чувствуешь панику, которая сжирает тебя изнутри. Которой нет конца. Она сдавливает твои ребра и ты не можешь дышать, а порой и <em>не хочешь</em>. Твои мысли превращаются в Марианскую впадину. Ты тонешь в бездне.</p><p>Джош молчит. Тайлер слышит, что он дышит быстрее.</p><p>— Прости, — говорит Тайлер.</p><p>— Все хорошо. Все, вообще-то, даже лучше, чем было, — все еще тихо отзывается парень.</p><p>Они молчат пару минут. Тайлер курит, высунувшись в окно. Фигура в кустах выпрямляется и выходит на дорогу. Тайлер снова видит бирюзово-зеленые кудряшки. В них путаются первые нежные лучи рассвета. Тайлер думает о том, как бы он описал этого парня, но все сравнения слишком банальны.</p><p>— Как тебя зовут? — неожиданно спрашивает голос в трубке.</p><p>Он вздрагивает.</p><p>— Тайлер, — быстро отвечает он, и выпаливает следом. — А тебя...?</p><p>— Джош, — мягко говорит парень, который больше не безымянный. Который больше не незнакомец.</p><p>— Джош, — задумчиво повторяет Тайлер.</p><p>Тайлера больше не интересует небо или мысли о боге. В данный конкретный момент, пока вокруг царит почти тишина, в которой разве что мирно чирикают птицы, его интересует только <em>Джош</em>.</p><p>Потому что до этого у Тайлера не было таких друзей. Которые бы катались на скейтборде в два ночи, говорили о теориях заговора, панических атаках в супермаркетах и музыке. Которые бы красили волосы в бирюзово-зеленый. Которые бы звонили по неизвестному номеру, найденному на дереве.</p><p>Короче, Тайлер, пожалуй, был очарован.</p><p>*</p><p>И Тайлер определенно не затаскивал Джоша к себе домой в первый же удачный день, когда родители уехали. Не-а.</p><p>Он оказывал <em>дружескую помощь</em>.</p><p>Июнь чертовски богат на дожди и ураганы, и нет ничего удивительного, что однажды промокший насквозь Джош и уехавшая семья Тайлера совпадают во временной линии. Наверное, Тайлер должен беспокоиться, не случилось ли чего с его родственниками, которые в данный момент едут к другим его родственникам по какому-то из многочисленных шоссе Америки, но его это вообще не заботит. Зато вот Джош, обнимающий скейт и отфыркивающийся от бьющих в лицо тяжелых капель, заботил его настолько, что он уговорил его зайти к себе домой.</p><p>Одежду на Дане можно смело выжимать. Волосы, в принципе, тоже. Тайлер бы отжал и скейтборд, покрытый плотной пеленой воды, но Джош в него вцепился, как будто это часть копей царя Соломона. Так что Тайлер просто приносит ему свою одежду, пытаясь выбрать ту, что побольше, и говорит ему, где находится ванная.</p><p>Сам Тайлер идет на кухню, чтобы поставить чайник.<br/>Они сидят в тишине и пьют чай из огромных кружек. У Джоша синяки под глазами на пару оттенков темнее волос, а сами глаза… какого-то <em>нежно</em>-коричневого цвета. Тайлер разглядывает его, пока не осознает, внезапно, что и сам подвергается такому же обстрелу взглядами, и не давится слегка чаем.</p><p>Джош, по некой причине, находит эту его застенчивость и неловкость просто прелестной. Он изучает мягкие волосы Тайлера, линию его подбородка, брови и губы. Он не может оторваться смотреть, хоть и не знает, что именно его так привлекает. У Тайлера краснеют кончики ушей.</p><p>Они тихо смеются вместе и поднимаются наверх, плавно начав обсуждать то, что сейчас идеальный момент, чтобы Тайлер наконец-то сыграл что-нибудь.</p><p>*</p><p>Пицца горячая, обжигает губы, язык и нёбо. Чай тоже горячий, и вообще, все их застолье, обустроенное на кровати Тайлера, напоминает какое-то безумное чаепитие. Тут уже слишком много кружек. Пара оберток из-под шоколада, который нервно умял Тайлер, и куча листков.</p><p>Тайлер, вообще-то не планировал показывать Джошу свои стихи. Но Тайлер вообще мало что планирует.</p><p>Такое обилие горячего чая и наличие пледов можно объяснить, если только глянуть в окно. С того момента, когда Джош впервые побывал у Тайлера дома, прошел почти месяц, но июль не менее беспощаден, чем июнь. Дожди так и льют, будто решили утопить к чертям Колумбус. Крупные капли и сейчас барабанят по оконному стеклу, размывая отражения парней, сидящих на кровати.</p><p>Джош увлеченно просматривает каждый листок. Хотя, просматривает, это не то слово. Джош обращается с каждым из них почти так же бережно, как со своим скейтбордом. Тайлер впервые видит такое отношение к своей работе, и ему страшновато. Ему в принципе страшно, потому что кто-то <em>читает</em> его тексты.</p><p>И просит его спеть.</p><p>Тайлер сознает, что весь трясется, и предупреждает, что ничего может и не получится.</p><p>А потом он дрожащими руками отыгрывает все партии и его голос срывается, разве что, на крик в самом конце. Тайлер чувствует себя опустошенным, вложившим душу во что-то мимолетное и давно ушедшее, хотя с момента, когда затихла последняя нота, прошло не больше секунды.</p><p>Руки Тайлера трясутся, ноги Тайлера трясутся, сам Тайлер, когда встает, похож на блядское желе, так что Джош выходит из транса и подхватывает его за локоть.</p><p>— <em>Тайлер</em>, — говорит он, наклонившись к самому лицу парня. — Ты хочешь сказать, ты никогда не играл это на публику?</p><p>Когда Тайлер утвердительно кивает «да, именно это я и хочу сказать», глаза у Джоша раскрываются еще шире, а затем он резко жмурится и стонет:<br/>— Ты серьеееезно. Чувак. Ты…</p><p>Он мотает головой.</p><p>— Хотя бы попробуй, — шепчет он. — Попробуй. Я буду рядом, я сыграю с тобой, если захочешь. У меня есть барабаны. Попробуй.</p><p>*</p><p>Джошу двадцать четыре, и он катается под дождем.</p><p>Колесики скейтборда скользят по мокрому асфальту. Плечи его футболки уже насквозь мокрые.</p><p>Тайлер выходит наружу и стоит неподалеку. На нем толстовка с капюшоном, и мелкий дождь ему почти не мешает. Небо затянуто серостью, и этот июнь почти такой же, как и тот, когда они впервые встретились.</p><p>Капли начинают моросить быстрее. Их звонкий стук об асфальт и железные крыши, и начавшие появляться лужицы, заставляют Джоша подбросить скейт вверх и подхватить его рукой. Затем, не заботясь о том, что его волосы уже давным-давно промокли и с них течет вода, он отряхивается, и капли попадают Тайлеру на лицо. Тот в шутку тыкает его в плечо.</p><p>Они заходят в дом, и, если честно, Тайлер и вышел-то только потому, что дико, ужасно нервничает. Так что он мнется на пороге, пока Джош снимает ботинки и приглаживает волосы. Джош одаряет его внимательным, но почти незаметным взглядом из-под ресниц — Тайлер заламывает пальцы одной руки, а другой настойчиво теребит волосы.</p><p>Они подписали контракт с чертовыми <em>Fueled by Ramen</em>.</p><p>Тайлер чувствует себя так, будто он спит.</p><p>Джош кладет руку ему на плечо, и они идут наверх, чтобы заказать пиццу и сидеть за листками бумаги, разговаривая. Пицца все такая же горячая, дождь капает, Тайлер только не верит, что это реально.</p><p>Джош лежит на спине, лениво разглядывая потолок. Тайлер разглядывает его.</p><p>Он успел уже слегка успокоиться. Дождь закончился как раз к закату. Сквозь открытое окошко проникают алые лучи, ложась Джошу на лицо. Он закрывает глаза, когда один особо настырный лучик скользит прямо по ним. В комнате тепло, и руки Тайлера все еще перепачканы ручкой, только больше он не думает, что его мысли отвратительны.</p><p>— Тай, — зовет его Джош.</p><p>— М?</p><p>— Представь, что, если на интервью нас спросят, как мы познакомились, — голос у Джоша хрипловат, и Тайлер на автомате сначала думает о том, что друг мог простудиться, и только потом до него доходит суть самого предложения.</p><p>— И что мы должны будем сказать? — продолжает Джош. — Типа, «я катался на скейте в ливень, потому что, ну, знаете, мне было нехорошо, а Тай был слегка не в себе, так что он оставил мне свой номер на кусте и устроил мне сеанс дерьмовой юморо-терапии, как только я позвонил».</p><p>Тайлер улыбается, и говорит:<br/>— В таком случае, нам нужна правдоподобная легенда.</p><p>Они так никогда и не останавливаются ни на одной из них.</p><p>А Джош катается на скейтборде под дождем.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* кикфлип - https://riders.co/ru/skate/flips/Kickflip/<br/>если коротко - трюк, при котором скейт под человеком разворачивается на 360 градусов, а потом его ловят ногами и приземляются</p><p>** да, это отсылка к "пророку" пушкина. да. пушкина. не люблю пушкина вообще-то, да и смысл стихотворения слегка не тот, но... черт, не знаю, вылезло и все</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>